


How to win back your ex with cheesecake (and punching their fiancé)

by Cyberlove (EmeraldJoy)



Category: Glee
Genre: Also uh spoiler, Blaine gets punched, I know Adam a bit occ, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not Rachel Friendly, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldJoy/pseuds/Cyberlove
Summary: You know how back in season Four they kinda brushed Blaine trying to force Kurt to have sex under the rug well I don't think that trauma would go away, and it being Kurt he never talked about it but what if he did talk to one person?
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 27
Kudos: 60





	1. Step one to win back your ex: cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> You really shouldn't move countrys on a whim, but if it for the one you love safety Adam would jump at the chance

Adam was totally not sitting next to his phone waiting for Kurt to call him they were just friends and sitting by waiting for a call would be weird. All right he was still smitten with the younger American lad, but he understood why Kurt broke it off when Adam said he was returning to England the long-distance thing scared Kurt. Though thinking it over they were handling it well they would talk at least three times a week depending on their work. They were five hours apart but on his days off he would stay up to talk to the young man. He missed America, not just of Kurt, he missed his friends, his cozy little flat, the tea shop down the road that made the best chips. His family needed him the claimed but really, he did nothing here he helped in their shop, but that not what he wanted he missed the stage sure he was backstage that just made it more exciting.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when not the boy next door played on his phone. He had asked Kurt to sing it for him, and use it as his ring tone all it took was the promise of cheesecake to get Kurt to say yes. He took a deep breath before putting the phone up to his ear tapping a beat on his knee. “Hullo, Kurt how was your weekend?” When he heard the sigh his smile dropped, and he sat up a little. “Everything ok that sounded like your done with idiots sigh.”

Kurt flopped back onto his bed groaning a little glad that it was at least quiet in the loft small mercy. He glanced at the clock he had about half an hour for his phone call with Adam. He got up to change into some comfy clothes and make some tea to help calm him down. He was glad he kept in contact with Adam the other voice was like a balm to frayed nerves after a long day. He sure if his Fiancé was talking to his ex-boyfriend that would lead to a massive fight, but he did not care it was good for him to talk to the other. After he got his tea he sat down near the window calling Adam putting the phone near his ear. He had a smile when he heard the other speak, but the sigh that slipped out about his weekend slipped out. “I won’t lie it could have gone better you know how it been like the first weekend I got off this month?” He took a sip when Adam let out a hum. “I planned a nice relaxing weekend stay in catch up on schoolwork maybe go out with Elliott to a flea market before it gets cold cause it is still nice. Well, that was not what Blaine had planned just ugh he knows I like plans he knew of mine, but no we have to go out right then and there for some reason.”

Adam moved over to his room not wanting his sister to be listening after the last call. “You do like your plans I remember all those sticky notes in your planner. You deserve some chill days between school, your what two jobs, band, and the drama that is Rachel, one weekend is the least you should get.” He pulled up flights to New York he been debating going back just for a week maybe steal Kurt away for a day let him a day to relax.

Kurt nodded rubbing his face a little remember the weekend. “I got a month before I get another weekend off like that, but he said if I was a good boyfriend I would go with him.” Kurt stood up to walk around the apartment to get some of his energy out. “So we go to callbacks which strike one yeah sure take your fiancé to the place where after you told them you cheated. Thankfully nothing like that he just wanted to sing with Sam some really weird duet.” He cast a glance at the photo on the coffee table putting down the picture Blaine had put up of him, and Sam. “I wouldn’t mind that, but then we all had to go to a club. He knows I hate clubbing and getting drunk. Though they said I had to stay sober so that was ok but that means I have to deal with drunk Blaine again.”

Adam frowned looking over his suitcase making sure it was ok, but that made Adam pause Kurt never really went into detail about why he didn’t like drinking. When Kurt had called to tell him he got a tattoo while drunk it shocked, one Kurt got drunk, second that it was a dove Adam nickname for the boy. When he tried to press why Kurt didn’t like drinking all he said was Blaine, and that he wasn’t really in the mood to talk about it so Adam didn’t push it again. He thought about his next words carefully wanting Kurt to open up. “What happens when he drinks? Maybe I can help offer advice for next time I’ve had to help drunken mates before.” He sat down on his bed hoping he didn’t push it too far.

Kurt paused a little at that he didn’t talk about that night to anyone, not even Blaine, but it was like an open wound still maybe talking it out with Adam would help it heal a little, Plus Adam was in England so he didn’t have to see the look like he would his friends. “Ok, but you can’t tell anyone not even Mickey I know you still talk to her.”

Kurt sat down pulling a pillow close for comfort taking in a shaky breath. “Ok back in High School we went to a club, I know we were young and stupid some guy that was flirting with Blaine suggested we go. I went because I wanted to prove to him that I could be fun that I could do cool new things. Well, it leads Blaine to get drunk like he says he had two beers, but I saw him drinking more that other guys paid for. Well, when it was time to go, I tried to get him into the backseat of my car cause if he puked there it would be easier to clean.”

Kurt closed his eyes taking in a shaky breath. “He started to k-kiss me which nice we never kissed in public. Well, he uh he tried to push it further, and let his hands roam. I told him because I don’t want my first time to be in the back of a car I said stop. He kept touching me I said no tried to get away, he grabbed my arms telling me how much fun it would be. I screamed at him to stop I b-barely managed to get him off of me.” Kurt dropped his head on the pillow. “Every time he drinks I just think what if he does it again what if I-I can’t get him off.” He let out a small sob unable to help it.

It took every part of Adam not to start cursing when he heard the first stutter in Kurt's voice the other was strong even when he got bashed, he didn’t stutter. The more Kurt talked the worse it got, now Adam was not a violent man, the more he wanted to punch the man he claimed to love Kurt. He booked the ticket and started packing his bag there was no way he was letting that wanker hurt Kurt like that again. He took a deep breath trying to calm down for Kurt looking at the little build a bear they made together. “Dove I need you to take in a deep breath for me.” When he heard that he calmed down a little. “Ok, I know what you are going to say so I am going to hang up soon after. I need you to go to my flat and clean it I am moving back to the states, and I know you like to clean when he stressed. I will be at school after your last class ends, and we are going to have a movie night with no arguments, Kurt.” He hung up the phone right after to focus on packing up the rest of his clothes. He packed the bear as well he was never more grateful that his mum had him in America by accident.

Kurt was not freaking so what if he called Adam 12 times after he hung up the phone, and he was totally not cleaning Adam's apartment. Ok he was lying to himself so sue him, but at least Adam didn’t blame him which was all that he could hope for. Though the whole moving back to the states and being able to see Adam more did have its appeals though it came with the worry of Kurt refalling in love with the man, they could be just friends he promised himself. After the apartment was clean Kurt deiced that going to bed wouldn’t hurt he slept in Adam's bed before, and after all that cleaning he earned it a little.

Adam walked into his old flat, not at all shocked it was cleaned and smiling a little at the fresh apples in the bowl for him. He knows really he should have planned this better found a job first maybe, but stage techs were always needed he find one. He went to his room to unpack taking a moment to set out a change of clothes, and grabbing a quick shower noting it had been used. Ah, so Kurt stayed the night well that calls for tea as well for him as well as cheesecake as a thank you. He got changed into his new outfit putting on a beanie after drying his hair.

He walked into NYADA feeling a bit weird he waved to some old professor hugging a couple of friends who were shocked to see him. Most of the confusion slipped from their faces when they saw the single slice of lemon cheesecake. Adam walked up the dance hall standing outside texting a couple of people after having set down their drinks, and a slice of cheesecake not wanting to drop it. He does want to state that he was not planning on hurting Kurt's fiancé he just came to comfort a friend. It just when he saw Blaine walked down the hallway holding roses remember how Kurt said he hated them due to the bad news that followed. He barely heard the door open when he punched Blaine in the face knocking the other down. “You wanker! If you ever think about hurting him again, I will make sure you never touch him again.” He looked up when he heard a gasp rubbing his hand. “Hullo Kurt sorry I really wasn’t planning on hurting him, but I just remember the phone call my anger got the best of me.”


	2. Step two: make him laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a movie night just what Kurt needed but not with the man he who claimed to love love

Kurt was glad to be out of class it had been a long day but coming out to see his ex-boyfriend punch his fiancé is not what he thought was going to happen. Then he thought about the phone call again which made a little more sense. He looked over the two boys taking them in the tea and cheesecake put a smile on his face, but when he saw the flowers his heart dropped a little, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what those meant. He walked over to look over Adam's hand making sure it was ok. “You are lucky you didn’t break your hand, but I am fine I promise. Also, Adam how you were in England I thought you were planning on working on the west end.”

Blaine sat on the ground touching his cheek a little confused about what was going on he thought he knew of all of Kurt's friends, but here was knocked on his ass with his fiancé checking on the other. Ok, he didn’t know how Kurt already knew that he broke those records, or the bookshelf, or Kurt's bedside table. He might have gotten a little angry when he got home not seeing Kurt there. He was drunk sue him he got angry, but he was sure Kurt would forgive him he got flowers after all. “I am the one that got hit, Kurt! Why are you worrying over his hand who is he anyway?”

Adam smiled a little letting Kurt look over his hand, it was really a gut reaction when he saw the other. “I know I am sorry I really only plan to steal you away for a night off, but then I saw his face no more hitting your fiancé promise.” Adam glanced over at Blaine looking him up and down he didn’t see much to the other, not when comparing Blaine to Kurt though that was unfair no one in his eyes could compare to Kurt. “I was but everything I had an interview my family would need me at the shop. I think they still think that stage production is not a real job, I had been thinking about moving back for a while, so it wasn’t just you.”

Kurt made sure Adam's hand was ok before turning around helping Blaine up from the floor adjusting the other bowtie for him. “Sorry about that Blaine, but I was shocked to see Adam. I used to date Adam we broke up when he told me he was moving back to England we kept in touch he is like one of my best friends.” Kurt knew it was better to get it out in the open, sure Blaine might get mad he shouldn’t they were just friends now.

Blaine gave Kurt a smile when the other fixed his bowtie before adjusting his shirt looking over at the other man sending him a glare. He pushed Kurt's hands away when he heard that the other was Kurt's ex. “Was this the man you were seeing when we were broken up? Kurt how could you keep talking to him he probably only wants to get into your pants!”

Adam rolled his eyes picking up his bag as well as their drinks pressing one into Kurt's hand glad it was still warm. “Here Kurt tea from the bakery our old shop closed down, but don’t worry I will find another one soon.” Adam glanced over at the other shaking his hand a little sipping his own tea. “One you can be friends with your Ex if you parted on good terms as we did. Also, no while Kurt is an amazing, wonderful lad he is your fiancé I will respect that, but it doesn’t mean that I am not going to stop being nice to Kurt. You know you can do nice things for him without having done something bad first right?” He glanced at the now trampled roses which were good Kurt was always too nice to refuse a gift that how he figured out that flowers were a sore subject.

Kurt took the tea happily he needed after dance it was a great way to relax plus he had to deal with a Rachel freak out when something wasn’t going her way on Broadway he already forgot what it was this time. He could see the look in Blaine's eyes the one where the other was ready to fight, he glanced at the roses, and look Blaine in the eye his gaze turning a bit icy. “What did you do Blaine? You only give me flowers when you did something you know I will get upset about.”

Blaine pointed to Adam in anger his arm flattering a little when he remembers what he did. Maybe this can work out for him or at least not get Kurt so mad. He took a deep breath trying to put on a puppy dog look. “I might have broken some things in the apartment. I had a long day at school, so I got some drinks you know how they help me relax. When I got home you weren’t there so I uh got mad broke a couple of things. How about we put these behind us no fights?” He took Kurt's hand putting on a fake sweet smile. “I am glad that you have a friend, but just tell me next time when you disappear please?”

Kurt didn’t want to know what was broken he really didn’t it would just get him mad which he did not have the energy to deal with at the moment. He held Blaine's hands giving the other a small smile hoping it placate the other man. “It’s ok Blaine I get it I will tell you next time I disappear for a couple of hours. Good glad you can understand that because Adam promised me a movie night, so I am going to spend the night at his most likely just friends promise.” He let Blaine peck him it felt weird kissing Blaine in front of Adam.

Adam watched the two of them he only hear snippets of the relationship from Kurt, and what little the man would post on his Facebook about the other. He wasn’t going to judge as long as the other man did not hurt Kurt, he will support Kurt through their engagement. “Well, I believe I promised you a movie night. Also, as a thank you for getting my flat put together, I got you some cheesecake I know it is your favorite.” He smiled when Kurt took his arm heading out with the other. “I think I know a movie you will enjoy it a British spy comedy which I know you those three in film.”

Kurt picked up his school bag as well as his dance bag glad to have packed a change of clothes. “I still can’t believe you are here in the states the apples are going to be so happy to see you again.” He walked with the other sipping his drink filling Adam in on his day along with the drama that happened at the school. “Oh, you should have seen what we were doing in stage combat today I finally got to put my Sai sword spinning to good use.” He enjoyed the autumn air for a moment before walking to Adam flat while it was small, it was very cozy filled with Adam personality lots of apple-themed gifts. “Also, I might need to use your shower the whole dance and combat class on the same day might have been a mistake.”

Adam sent Blaine a glance as they left before turning his attention to Kurt smiling at the man. Sure, they called sometimes Skyped, but it was different seeing the man in person again he was just as handsome as he remembered. He let out a chuckle leading him to his flat. “I told you that you need to put them on different days, but did you listen no. Sure take a shower I think I still got some of your chill day clothes in my dresser. While you shower, I will call in an order food, and get the couch all ready for the movie.” He held the door to his building open for Kurt before following him up. “I got three months left on my lease here so I can use that excuse to my family that I need to get the place ready or if I want to keep living here.” He opens the door for them kicking his shoes into the little box Kurt got him at some flea market. “You enjoy your shower take your time my d- Kurt.”

Kurt hanged up his coat hanging up his coat in the closet adding his school bag as well as his dance bag had his body wash and shampoo. “Maybe next time you got a place with a washer, and dryer in the flat. I regret taking the loft I miss having walls, and when Rachel brings her boyfriend of the night my earplugs barely work.” He let out a small shudder before heading to the bathroom getting undressed and taking out his contacts setting his case next to Adams. True to Adam's word when he left the shower in some looser jeans, and a tee-shirt there was a pizza some drinks, and the start menu of a movie.

Adam came out with some plates handing over one to Kurt sitting down on his side of the couch letting Kurt chose where he wanted to sit. “One mushroom pizza just how you like it. The movie is called Kingsman it is a wonderful movie I think you will enjoy it.” He grabbed himself a slice watching Kurt get his own food choosing to sit in the chair which was fair cuddling would probably be a little weird.

Of course, Adam was right Kurt loved the movie he had to ask Adam to pause the movie more than once to be able to catch his breath not wanting to miss any of it. This is what he needed a nice quiet night watching movies with a good friend. Plus a day to cheat on his diet felt great he wondered why it couldn’t be like this with Blaine, but for now, he was just going to enjoy the night with Adam glad that the other man thought of him. When Adam put in the next movie Kurt slowly moved to the couch sitting with the man sending him a smile before focusing on the tv again.


	3. Step three: meet his band mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys had their quiet night in but some people got some question over Adam intentions with Kurt

Adam was already missing Kurt sure he knew the other had to head to school, but he was promised Kurt the next day off to truly catch up. First thing first he started applying for jobs he needed one plus he did miss working on a stage. The second was getting a new flat while this one was nice but being home reminded him how much he loved being able to do laundry. Around eleven his stomach started to growl he went to the kitchen frowning a little oh right grocery shopping. He grabbed his wallet heading out to get a bite to eat he went to the diner Kurt said he used to work, He was glad that his dove got a promotion at Vouge working two jobs could not have been healthy,

He had barely gotten to look over the menu before two people were sitting down in his booth. He picked up his water looking over at them one male with black hair a short sleeve shirt showing off his tattoos, and a piercing staring him down. The other female with blue hair wearing one of the waitress uniforms a couple of bruises along her arms. He set his water down giving them a smile. “You must be Elliott and Dani hullo Kurt talked about you two a lot since I am glad, he was able to make more friends!”

Dani looked over this Adam Kurt had mentioned him in passing mostly how they broke up on good terms. She had seen the look in the other eyes when he talked about Adam some part of him was still holding on to the boy, and well if she can use that to get him away from Blaine all the better. Dani didn’t like Blaine how he acted with Kurt seemed a bit toxic, but she would support her bandmate. “Mmhmm ok I am going to cut to the chase what do you want with Kurt, and did you really punch his fiancé the other day?”

Elliott sent Dani a look she promised to ease into it not scare the other away, but the other man was still sitting there which was a good sign. He could see why Kurt would date him he was handsome, but the punch thing had left him a bit uneasy he wanted Kurt safe if this guy just punches people randomly then he wouldn’t want him anywhere near Kurt. “Sorry about her what she means is that Kurt means a lot to us and we want to make sure he does not hurt Kurt. We both have met Blaine and while we don’t see why he makes Kurt happy we accept that. I do have a couple of questions about the punch though mainly why.”

Adam sat there for a moment a bit confused on how they knew about the punch, but then he remembered how fast gossip spread they probably were following the blog like he still was. He took a deep breath sitting up resting his hands on the table. “I am here to be friends with Kurt while is a wonderful lad he is engaged, and I will respect those boundaries even if I do not like the man.” He touched his hand a little rubbing his knuckles. “Why I punched him I will admit it was a rash decision that happened in the spur of the moment. Kurt and I talk once a week the other night Kurt told me some troubling things about Blaine that happen in highshool. I came back to make sure he was ok, and also to get back into the industry without my family meddling. I just went to NYADA to pick Kurt up from his dance class, and he walked down with those flowers. I punched the wanker and told him that he will not have the chance to hurt Kurt like that again.” Adam closed his eyes taking in a deep breath needing to calm down a little thinking about corgis instead.

Dani watched his eyes when he talked about Kurt there was no doubt in her mind that Adam was in love with Kurt, but he seemed true to his words that he was just there to support Kurt even it seemed like it would break his own heart. She wonders what Blaine could have possibly done to Kurt to piss off what seems to be a pure ray of sunshine. On the other hand, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know if the look in Adam's eyes was saying anything she would have put Blaine in the hospital. “Ok you seem alright, but if I find out you are trying to hurt Kurt I will find a way to deport you to England.” She got up heading over to the window getting back to work like she didn’t give someone the shovel talk.

Elliott looked at the other studying him the way he talked about Kurt they weren’t even dating, but he sounded more in love than Blaine ever had about Kurt. Elliott had to think while he was a pacifist, he would hurt someone for Kurt. After seeing him bashed he didn’t want Kurt to ever end up in the hospital again, but he still was wary this was someone who got in NYADA he could just be putting on an act. “You seem alright man, but I am still going to be keeping an eye on you. I don’t want Kurt to be hurt again, but if you make him happy then I am all for you hanging around.” He held out his hand to the other man.

Adam watched Dani walk away before looking over at Elliott taking the other man's hand smiling a little before taking his water again. “Not who I thought I would get the shovel talk for Kurt, but I think it is sweet that you two care about him so much. I understand Kurt is a wonderful lad you two seem to help him shine more. Would you care to join me for lunch I forgot to get food, and well you should never shop on an empty stomach.” Adam happily talked to the other man for the rest of the meal trading stories about Kurt, and what kind of bands he liked. He could tell that at least with Elliott they would be good friends not a bad start to the day.

Adam went shopping for food soon after parting ways with Elliott it was a lot more than he needed, but he wanted to make sure he had all bases covered for whatever he was craving. After he put away his food his checked on his applications nothing on the apartment front, but he got some interest in some off-Broadway work. He called to schedule the interviews for next Monday it was mostly just helping up the set, but it was work which is what he wanted needed to build up his resume. He finally did call his family letting them know that he was ok. He got a lot of screaming from his parents which he expected, but he told them that the stage was his passion that he needed to start applying. He was relieved when he got a call waiting beep and told them he had to go. He picked up the phone he saw that it was Kurt's number, but he thought the other was just going to have a quiet night in. “Hullo, Kurt everything alright I thought you were going to take the night to relax?”

Kurt was mad no he was beyond mad he was pissed Blaine was lucky that he already accepted the apology or he would be ripping the boy a new one. Thankfully the records that were broken were ones that he could get replaced easily. On the shelf on the other hand he was going to have to build a new one. He had gone out to Ikea to get a new one, but it looked like a clearly two-person job. He called a couple of other people, Rachel, Santana, Sam, but they all had plans Adam was his last resort. “Adam! Oh I could kill him I figured out what those flowers were for he broke some of my records, they were some new ones so I can get more. My dresser leg which is I had for most of my life since my mum left it to me thankfully I was able to patch it up.” He sat down on his bed looking over at the mangled shelf. “The shelf though there is no saving it I tried, but I can’t so I went out to get another one.” He glanced at the box shaking his head a little flopping back on his bed. “It a two-person job I tried but IKEA make their instructions near impossible to follow, but no one can come to help me they are all too busy. I have no idea where Blaine is he said something about having to job hunt which that a different can of worms. If I promise you a batch of my chocolate chip cookies can you come to help me please?”

Adam sat down letting Kurt getting the ranting out another thing to add on the reason to not Blaine list. It did worry him a little what if next time it was Kurt he took out his anger on, but that was a talk for another day one that can wait until Kurt was calmed down. “Kurt Kurt dove it is ok just take a deep breath for me please?” When he heard him do that he stood up grabbing his bag pulling it on. “Sure but you can make those at a later time, For now, I want you to go read for a bit calm down. Thankfully I have known to make a couple of Ikea items together we should be able to get it up in no time.” He headed out the door planning on grabbing something for Kurt to eat. “I will be at the loft in just a tick you go sit relax don’t worry about the shelf till I get there ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't think so many people would read this little fic. Thank you all but mostly thank you to Jinx without them I wouldn't have posted it


	4. Step Four: Build ikea shelf together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam ever the handyman helps Kurt with his shelf and the two talk about Blaine behavior

Adam looked up at the building where Kurt lived frowning a little it seemed to have fallen in more disrepair since he left, but he gets the struggle of finding a good flat in New York. He walked in looking at the sign on the elevator letting out a small groan before turning to the stairs jogging up slowly. He was glad he took the bag option from their Chinese place going up these stairs with full hands would be a nightmare. He took a moment to catch his breath before knocking on the loft door holding up the food. “Hullo I bring Chinese, and some tools for the shelf let see if I can get it put together.”

Kurt had cleaned up a little bit before Adam came over, but then he spent the rest reading glad to get the moment to himself. When he heard the knock on the door smiling he stuck the bookmark in his book before opening the door. “Hey, Adam you didn’t need to bring me food, and thanks I tried it just keeps falling over. I can put together a car with no problem, but the Brusali is winning right now.” He took the food setting it on the coffee table taking Adam's coat hanging up on the coatrack. “Welcome back to the loft right now we got Blaine myself, and Rachel living together hence all the mix-matched furniture.” Kurt walked over to the shelf taking out the instructions handing them to Adam. “Good luck you will need it.”

Adam looked around the loft it had changed a lot since he last visited a lot more cluttered with random pictures of Blaine with another dude, and fitness stuff that was spread out everywhere, but looked like it had not moved in months. “Still can see your touches with the art, and I got to say one of them is wonderful.” He pointed to the apples poster before sitting next to the shelf reading over the instructions. “Ah yeah, this is for sure a two-person job I will screw you hold still.” When he heard Kurt laugh, he looked over at the other confused before realizing what he said chuckling. “Not what I meant you know that, now come on the sooner we get this done we can enjoy those noodles.” He got to work with Kurt getting the bottom half at least done before calling for a break. “Ok now we can eat my stomach is growling.”

Kurt smiled happily helping Adam holding the different parts making small talk with the other sometimes just enjoying the silence with the other around Adam he didn’t feel like he always had to be talking that quiet was actually a good thing with the other. He nodded heading over to the kitchen grabbing two glasses of water setting them down on the coffee table. “Thank you again Adam for both the food and the shelf building. I know I should be getting him to build it, but he turned off his phone when he went to have a movie marathon with Sam.” He picked up his food smiling taking a bite of his noodles. “Oh, how I have missed spice it been far too long since I had these.”

Adam smiled taking a sip of water before sitting on the couch taking his own food happily looking around the loft. “Ah guess that is the blonde in all the photos with him? No problem Kurt I am happy to lend a hand gives me something to do till I get a job.” Adam took a bite of his noodles he got mild for himself not sure how Kurt can handle the spiciest ones they had. He glanced over at the dresser seeing the patch-up job it will hold, but he can’t believe that Blaine would break it. He paused a little looking around at all the other items, before back at the mangled shelf, and the dresser leg. “Hey Kurt, I know you said he was drunk when he broke your stuff did he break any of his or Rachel it kind of seems like it was all yours.”

Kurt looked over at the items frowning a little setting down his food a little. “I mean if he was drunk there had to be right?” He walked around checking Blaine's shelf, before walking across the loft looking over Rachel's stuff it wasn’t even touched. He snapped the curtains closed shaking his head. “I-I I can’t believe him it was all my stuff! Nothing of his was broken even the stuff he had been keeping on my shelf, and my mum dresser how could he do that drunk I get but this was deliberate.” He picked up a pillow hugging it to calm himself down shaking his head a little.

Adam frowned setting down his food moving closer to Kurt he held up his hand waiting for the ok when he saw Kurt's little nod, he touched Kurt's knee. He learned very early on when they were dating Kurt preferred to be asked before he was touched which was more than alright with him after hearing those stories he can understand why. “Kurt breath take a deep breath for me.” He took one with Kurt hoping it will calm him down watching his shoulders ease up a little. “I honestly can not explain why he did it seems like he got some anger problems that he should talk about with a professional. I have to ask but don’t feel pressured to answer ok? Has he ever hurt like physically?”

Kurt took in a deep breath trying to calm down closing his eyes a little. “He normally takes out his anger on his punching bag, and no he is often quite gentle with me.” He opens his eyes looking over at Adam giving him a weak smile. “It is okay Adam I will be fine, and I will talk with him about seeing someone about his anger. Although I don’t think he will ever hit me if he does I will tell you ok?” He touched the hand on his knee rubbing his thumb over Adam's knuckles.

Adam nodded his head giving Kurt a smile showing he wasn’t mad. “Good that all I ask I want you happy, and if he makes you happy then I will support you. Now come on you need to finish burning your mouth with your noodles, and then we got a shelf to finish putting together.” Adam went back to his side of the couch handing Kurt his food going back to his food eating slowly thinking over what he just learned. He was relieved that the other never hurt Kurt, not including the car incident, he wanted Kurt happy if he thought the other was too unhappy he will talk to him on another day.

Kurt nodded taking his food uncurling slowly taking a bite of his noodles. “Hey they are the best when this spicy, and Elliott agrees with me he even makes me curry it is great.” He sipped his water a little glancing at his room seeing his guitar. “Oh, he told me that you met him and Dani? How did that go since you didn’t scream in his face and call him a glitter rock vampire Elliott says you win over Blaine just a little.” He took another bite of his food relaxing setting the pillow to the side.

Adam took a bite of his food chuckling a little glancing over with him seeing an electric guitar. “You know how I said I was worried about getting the shovel talk from your friends I finally got one, and I have no doubt that Dani will follow through with her threat.” He took a sip of his water, raising an eyebrow at the name. “He called Elliott that I mean I can see it but that something you call a friend, not a guy you barely know that. Also, I didn’t know Blaine could play the electric guitar I thought it was just acoustic? Though I will complement his guitar choice it looks wonderful bet it sounds wonderful.”

Kurt smirked a little setting the box of noodles walking over to the guitar putting it on taking a pic from his pocket that matched the seafoam green color of the guitar. “He doesn’t it is mine.” He walked over to sit back down strumming it a little you didn’t get the full effect, but he loved his guitar it was a new way to relax. “Elliott and I performed I believe in a thing called love at this shop, and the guy gave us a massive discount to an electric guitar each. I went with the one we sang along with, and Elliott has been teaching me how to play. I got some of I believe in a thing called love down, and some of bad romance cause I like both songs.”

Adam's jaw dropped a little when Kurt picked up the guitar with ease setting down the now empty box as he walked over. He let out a small chuckle listening to Kurt play a little. “Just when I think you can’t surprise me anymore you do it again. You will never stop amazing me, will you?” He smiled grew at the blush he wasn’t trying to flirt with Kurt too much, but then he was just too wonderful not to compliment. “Before you dazzle me with your skills we got a shelf to finish putting together then you rock out.” He took their boxes to the trash tossing them before walking over to the shelf looking over where they left off.

Kurt had forgotten about how much Adam liked to compliment him even after they weren’t dating it seems. He set down the guitar and pic carefully not wanting to lose the little pic. He wonders why with Adam he can never seem to find ways to stop complimenting Kurt when getting Blaine to was like pulling teeth. It was better not to think about too much, and focus on the task at hand. He held what was needed while watching Adam get the piece together. When it was finally put together, they moved it to the spot of the old one smiling. “Perfect it goes well with the dresser. Now time to get all my stuff back on it mind giving me a hand then those cookies are all yours.”

Adam happily helped him get it all back together on the shelf his records going into some new wicker basket sorted by band name. He opens the box looking at the playbills Kurt was still collecting. “Glad that you still collecting these or some plans I have would be a bit awkward.” He set it down next to Kurt's jewelry box smiling a little. He looked at the books smiling at the Harry Books with their author name covered up. “There everything back where it belongs may I take those cookies to go? It has been a long day, and I can hear my bed calling me.”

Kurt looked over the shelf setting up photos smiling a little at the different happy memories before looking over at Adam. “Sure it finally gives me a chance to use the cookie tin that I got the other week at the flea market. Speaking of which I am so going to steal you next weekend for the end of fall one. You need a new couch no arguing you do it creaks too much when you sit on it. One wrong move I swear the thing is going to break” He walked over taking out a tin covered in roses smiling a little before filling it with cookies and walking Adam to the door handing it over along with a hug. “Thank you again so much Adam see you again soon.”


	5. Back at the loft things get a little to hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt starts thing about what Adam says and tries to get some rest, but a Blaine has other thoughts in mind.

Adam hated that Kurt was right about his couch he had tossed his bag on it when he got home from helping Kurt build a shelf, and it broke under the weight of it. He just stood there staring at it for a good five minutes before groaning going to sit in his armchair. He was lucky that it held together this long he bought most of his furniture when he moved in four years ago, even then it was mostly secondhand stuff that had a couple of years on it already. He was going to try to save some of the items, but at this rate, it would be cheaper to just buy new stuff when he moved. He headed off to bed he had a long day, and he had a feeling it was going to be a long weekend as well.

Kurt had just managed to take out the trash, and mangled bookcase when Blaine got home. He had half a mind to start the fight with the other, but he just did not have the energy for one tonight. He had work tomorrow he needed a good rest after the day of stress he had. He gave Blaine a small smile offering to make him dinner. When the other just went straight to the bathroom Kurt didn’t mind. He got ready for bed taking out his earplugs at first, he got these for when Rachel had her boyfriend over, but now he used them nightly to block out whatever date show Blaine was watching that week. He laid down in their bed dreaming of soft smiles, and warm hugs that smiled faintly of apples.

Kurt woke up to the smell of smoke and hopped out of the bed pulling back the curtain seeing Blaine just staring at a pot of something burning on the stove. “Blaine what did you do!” Kurt walked over grabbing a rag, and the pot lid putting it on the pot glaring at his fiancé. “I thought we both agreed after you wouldn’t cook breakfast anymore.” Kurt moved the pot over to the sink setting it down carefully rubbing his face he was too tired for this. He glanced at the clock and let out the loudest groan pulling out his earbuds. “Why are you cooking at four in the morning you know I need to sleep before I have to work.”

Blaine wanted to smooth things over with Kurt he could see that Kurt got his stuff fixed, he planned to do it himself, but he should have known Kurt would have done it himself. So he was going to make breakfast sure he had promised to not make it after the time he set off the fire alarm for falling asleep while cooking pancakes. He thought he had it all under control then all of a sudden, the pot was on fire. “I-I know but I wanted to make you something to take to work. I don’t know what went wrong the egg was fine a second ago.”

Kurt rubbed his eyes a little looking over at his fiancé shaking his head a little. “Blaine we made the rule for a reason it not that I don’t trust your cooking, but your to sleepy in the morning to cook. I am just going to go head to work, and I will pick up something on the way don’t worry.” Kurt headed to their bathroom taking a cold shower to wake up before leaving getting dressed. He grabbed a coffee, and a bagel on the way to work needing something to perk him up.

With how busy it was at Vouge.com Kurt barely had a moment to sit down at his desk. He thankfully didn’t have to put out any actual fires just small ones like an earring going missing, or a client demanding their items back early two days before the deadline. When he finally got to it down at his desk, he almost walked right past it. Once again there were flowers sitting on his desk. He took a breather before sitting down reading the card shaking his head. He tossed them in the trash ripping up the card.

He opened up his laptop getting through the emails that he needed and making meetings for Isabelle he liked this part of the job it let him just focus on his work not any of the drama in his life. By the time he was done with that, it was well past lunchtime, but his stomach was growling at him. He debated a little on what he should eat he forgot to bring in lunch this morning, but he really didn’t have the time to go out and grab something, not with the meeting in twenty minutes. He got up fixing his clothes a little before going to the break room to see if there were any snacks. Mmm kale chip not his cup of tea, but then he spotted the fruit bowl that could work. He looked over the options his nose scrunching up at the raspberries. He saw the apple and smiled picking it up leaning on a wall to enjoy it.

When he finally got home he was ready to read some books maybe get ahead on some schoolwork, but that went away the second he heard the music coming from the loft. He sighed a little looking at the door rubbing his face. He thought about his options a little before pulling out his phone texting Elliott asking if he can crash for the night at his place. When he got the text back saying Kurt was welcome, he set down his work bag outside the door opening it just a little. He didn’t know who 80% of these people were, but it at least let him get through the crowd easier without being seen. He packed up his school bag and some clothes to last him a couple of days. Next was his guitar he pulled the case put setting it in carefully he paused a little grabbing his favorite records just in case not wanting to lose them. He glanced around the little room before grabbing a stuffed bunny from the top of his dresser, if Blaine broke his dresser he didn’t want to risk him breaking the last thing his mum gave him he tucked the bunny in his bag before walking out ignore his fiancé who was dancing on their coffee table.

Elliott was expecting Kurt to text him after he said he was done with work for the day, and they made their plans to go out to a flea market. So when he got the text if Kurt could crash on his couch he agreed a bit confused but made it up anyway for the other making sure he got the softest blanket he had out. He also got some tea going as well as some soup knowing Kurt he had forgotten to eat all day. He opens the door a little bit shocked about how many items Kurt was holding in. “Dude did he like kick you out, and man you look dead tried come on in I got tea.” He grabbed the bags setting them next to the couch.

The train ride to Elliott let Kurt do a lot of thinking he should be able to go home and relax without having to worry about his partner throwing a party. He couldn’t live like that anymore he needed a new place maybe some space would do them good they spent too much time together anyway. That was a talk for another day, but he gave Elliott a small smile shaking his head. “No no, though I have been thinking of leaving the loft.” He sat down on the couch taking the tea holding it close just enjoying the warmth. “I think we weren’t ready to live together yet we jumped into that too fast. I am going to leave the loft it just too much for me plus the commute I killer I think space would do us good.” Kurt sipped his tea enjoying the taste of lemon relaxing on the couch. “I will worry about apartment hunting after this weekend we got flea markets to enjoy, and you get time to see that Adam is actually a sweetheart under that beanie of his.”

Elliott raised an eyebrow at that sipping his drink a little. “Well if it makes you happy than sure I will support you, but good luck finding a new place apartment hunting in New York is a nightmare.” Elliott got up getting them both a bowl of soup handing it over to Kurt before sitting back down in his chair. “Mmm I will say now yes I will help you move stuff for the price of some tasty pizza.” He leaned back into his chair as they ate in silence a little glad to get a quiet moment with Kurt. “You think he will be able to keep up with us at the market the one time we took Dani we lost her three minutes in and had to rescue her before she bought that beat-up dress that con man was trying to sell her.”

Kurt let out a small snort at the memory glad he had already swallowed his mouth full of soup. “I had forgotten all about that oh poor Dani she hates dresses, but that women would no let her walk away every time she tried to walk away she kept getting pulled back in by some story.” Kurt tilted his head a little sipping his tea thinking about Adam. “Well I think he will be able to do fine he been to second-hand stores, and didn’t get swindled too badly with his stuff.” Kurt let out a small yawn after a bit more of eating rubbing his eye. “This was your plan wasn’t it get my stomach full of warm food so I would go to sleep?”

Elliott let out a small chuckle grabbing Kurt's bowl and cup taking them over to the kitchen. “Nah I so wouldn’t want you to rest so that you can be on your best game for the markets tomorrow.” He put the dishes in the sink rolling up his sleeves a little. “Bathroom is all yours and feel free to use my spare contact stuff in case you forgot yours.” He washed the dishes he heard Kurt leave and come back from the bathroom. He dried his hands walking over smiling at the sleeping Kurt looking relaxed for the first time in a while. He tucked the other in before turning off the lights in the living room. “Good night man.” He headed off to bed excited for the weekend ahead of them.


	6. Step Five: carry his bag at a flea market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They boys spend a nice time shopping and have a chill time

Adam was unsure what a flea market was he heard of them mainly from Kurt, but a couple of apples talked about getting some neat clothing items there with his old group that could mean anything. He got dressed adding his necklace before grabbing his bag heading out of the subway station. When he got to the address he looked at the warehouse a bit confused this looked like a place where you would be taken to get a kidney stolen. He walked around before finding a door opening it slowly ah that made since it was jammed back with people. He stepped in looking a bit confused he glanced at his phone meet at the neon pink sculpture. It didn’t take Adam long to find it, but it did take him a bit to get over there. A lot of people tried to sell him different scarves, but he finally made it to the sculpture smiling at Kurt and Elliott. “Hullo! Sorry if I made you wait I got stopped three times on my way here people really want this stuff gone huh?”

Kurt had already bought a new record for his collection chatting happily with Elliott who had not made his mind on what he wanted to get this trip. Kurt looked over as he saw Adam move over giggling at the sales attempts. “Hey, Adam. I saw that women almost wrapped the thing around you I guess your height has some benefits.” Kurt hugged the man smiling before pulling back. “Already off to a great start I got a new album Beatles I been looking for a while. You got any idea on what you are looking for or just going to see what calls out to you?”

Elliott let out a small yawn sipping his coffee glad he made Kurt stop to get some before getting to the market. “Hey, dude Kurt dragged me out of bed at seven am said something about the best deals.” He let out a chuckle at the hit to his shoulder rubbing it a little. “Man you are getting too strong soon enough you are going to be picking me up.” Elliott glanced around the market trying to see if anything was calling out to him. “I mostly look for records maybe some fabric for that audition I got next month.”

Adam glanced at Kurt rubbing the back of his neck a little. “Think they sell couches mine kind of broke when I tossed my bag on it.” He counted up to two before Kurt was laughing. “Fine you were right you don’t need to laugh that hard about it Kurt.” He sent the man a half-hearted glare till he calmed down a little. “Since I am going to be moving hopefully soon, I don’t want to buy too much cause that will make packing a nightmare.” He saw the look the other two gave each other leaving him confused. “Everything alright that did not look like a good look.”

Kurt couldn’t help about how hard he laughs he didn’t expect it to happen that soon, but he called it that couch was done it wouldn’t have handled another week by his estimates. “I told you before you went to England it was on its last legs but did you listen nope thought tape could save it.” When Adam mention moving he sent a look at Elliott this could be good he knew he can stand being trapped with Adam, and it not like they go to school anymore so they wouldn’t be together every waking moment. On the other hand, if Kurt told Blaine he was going to move in with Adam that could cause a huge fight, but even if he just moved out of the loft it would cause a fight at least with Adam he would feel safe. “Nah it is fine Adam it just I crashed at Elliott last night Blaine threw some party at the loft and it was kind of like a final straw I said I was going to leave the loft.”

Elliott watched Kurt laughing a bit in shock he never saw the other man that happy well maybe this Adam would be good for Kurt. Plus they had inside jokes that they were still saying proven their friendship didn’t take a hit when they got together. The moving he wasn’t sure that would be a good thing they used to date, and while they were friends now that might bring up any rough patches they had. He was going to watch them see how they handle it at the market Adam even being here was a good sign Blaine had never joined them. “I would totally take Kurt in, but I am further from his work, and school it would just murder him on the commute.”

Adam looked at the other two nodding along as they talked taking in the words. Sure it would be easier to make sure Kurt was ok, but could he handle living with Kurt he still loves the lad of course he never got to tell Kurt that. He looked at Kurt seeing the bags under his eyes he could do it they were friends, and it would allow them to find a better place. “Sure I got a couple of places to look up this coming week I will send you the times to see if you can make it. If you move in with me can we take your couch from the loft? I will move it myself and any other item you want to take. Your couch is so comfortable I think it might be better than my bed.” He flashed Kurt a smile kind of excited now for the thought of living with the other.

Kurt laughed walking away trusting both boys would follow him and they both trusting them to keep up with him. “Anything is better than your bed Adam, and sure we can take the couch I did buy it. Elliott already has thankfully said he will help the move out on my end, but with you both, it should happen easily. Ooo, look someone new selling records come on boys.” He happily started going through the boxes with Elliott talking happily about different bands,

Elliott looked at the two of them seeing how they could joke around easily he never saw that with Blaine if Kurt tried to joke with him he always seem to get defensive, but with Adam, he just chuckled. The bed comment made him raise an eyebrow a little he didn’t know they had gotten that far with each other. Well Elliott knew Kurt's stance on waiting for the right time so they probably just cuddled but this did give him a chance to tease Kurt. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't take the easy shot. “You two have shared a bed ooo.” When Kurt hit him he laughed a little before going to look through the records with him.

Adam let out a small chuckle a little rubbing the back of his neck at the memory. “Yeah, a couple of times first was that dreadful snow in time at the loft what four days trapped with Rachel and Santana.” He shuddered at the memory of those two girls glad he had not run into either. “Sometimes after hanging out at mine watching hells kitchen it was just easier to share the bed. Also, yeah I think I am due for a new mattress after Zoey jumped on it at the last apple gathering it been getting lumpier.” He watched them look at records before looking around. He walked over to a small trinket stand looking them over before picking up two birds a goldfinch, and a hummingbird both with sparkling stones in it. He smiled walking over pausing when he saw the golden apple and jeweled teapot. He grabbed them smiling asking to buy them. He walked over with his new purchases tucked safely in his bag.

Kurt with the help of Elliott got two new records from bands that Elliott claimed he had to listen to. He will have to admit that the way the other described Set it off it seems like a cool band, maybe they could perform a song of theirs in the future. He glanced over at Adam who walked back with a smile on his face. “Did you managed to find something apple-related?” When he saw the sheepish smile he chucked a little holding the back of records to the man who took it without a second thought. He used Adam to carry his stuff when they went out to an arcade as friends he still got the unicorn plush adam won for him.

Elliott watched the two of them when Adam walked off his saw the birds he had debated getting one for Kurt, but it seems like Adam had beaten him to the idea. He felt his phone go off in his pocket reading over a text letting out a groan. “Oh, come on again that is the second time this month. Sorry dudes I think I have to head out the power went out in my building again got to cut my time short. See you around Adam you get back to my place safe Kurt.” He hugged Kurt smiling before shaking Adam's hand heading off shaking his head.

Adam knew he wouldn’t be able to get the apple with the slight grilling from Kurt, but that did mean that birds were safe which was the plan. “If they stop making cool apple-looking items to store stuff in then I will stop buying them till then they are all mine.” He shook Elliott's hand as the other man left wishing him good luck. “Ok are we still looking at records or can we move on to the art? I think I saw a really cool painting of central park covered in snow which reminds me I still owe you a picnic there.” He followed Kurt through the crowd smiling a little walking over to the art section of the market he will admit most of the art was rubbish, but some looked wonderful he wouldn’t mind having up in his home.

Kurt hugged Elliott wishing him good luck with the power before looking back over at Adam. “I can’t really talk with the number of wicker baskets that I have filled with records.” He glanced at the records he got three which was good enough for now he didn’t want to buy too much for the move. “Sure, it wouldn’t hurt to look I been looking for a frame that I can put my playbills in but the shops I keep going to ask for like fifty dollars which no way will I spend.” He let out a small chuckle at the memory of that promise. “You do cause my poor lunch that you knocked off the table. We can plan that after we figure out this whole moving-in together thing, I will tell you why over lunch ok?” He looked over the art with Adam talking over if they should get it, but in the end, they deiced to pass it looked cool, but it was just too big.

Adam chuckled a little at the wicker basket comment, but he will admit they were great for storage he might get one soon for his board games. He looked at his watch making a slight hiss seeing that it was a bit past noon. “Speaking of lunch, it is past noon do you want to grab something before I escort you to Elliott’s? I promise not to fall onto the table this time I made sure my shoes were tied before I left the house.” He adjusted the bag on his shoulder as they walked out stopping when Kurt picked up a red beanie putting it on his head. “Ah, you expanding my beanie collection to include red now. I mean for fall it would be the correct color to wear around thank you.”

Kurt touched his stomach feeling it rumble a little before checking his phone, he was a bit surprised that Blaine had not called him to ask where he was but knowing him he was probably hungover he just hopes that the man would clean up after himself. “Sure I could do with a bite to eat hope about that sub-shop the one with the dog as its mascot? As they left he spotted the red beanie, and he knew he had to get it just matched Adam to perfectly. He put it on the taller man smiling a little making sure it was on right. “While your blue and white one are lovely you got to admit you wear lots of red need a beanie to match.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i wasn't expecting this fic to get this much love it was just a joke with a friend, but thank you all so much for reading it!


	7. Step Six: Plan to move in together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk about living together, and the cracks in Klaine are starting to grow a bit bigger

They both got their food getting at least one bite in before they started talking about the elephant in the room. It was Kurt who took the plunge taking a sip of his drink before looking at Adam. “I know that you offered to let me move in with you, but are you totally sure that we should do that? I know after breaking up that we stayed close friends, but I am not leaving Blaine just getting some space.” He played with some of the paper that had wrapped his sandwich. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship I care about you a lot Adam I don’t want to risk losing you.”

Adam looked over at Kurt putting down his food thinking a little letting Kurt get through his speech. “Kurt it is okay I know you are not leaving him that this is just to help you guys slow down a little. From living, hundreds of miles apart to together nearly 24/7 was way too fast, but I can understand wanting to live together when engaged. This will not effect our friendship any way we will both have our own space to relax in.”

Kurt nodded taking in a deep breath calming down seeing Adam a small smile. “Thanks, Adam guess we should talk over price range, and where plus what times we can look at apartments together.” They talked about it over lunch agreeing to split the cost evenly, both wanted a place closer to Broadway but not too close that it would cost them a kidney each month to afford. When they were done eating, they hugged promising to meet up on Tuesday to look at a couple of places. He let Adam take his new items before heading off to the loft going to break the news to Blaine hoping the talk wouldn’t end in a fight. When he opened the loft door, he was glad that he spent the night with Elliott the place was a complete mess, and Blaine could not pawn it off on him since he was out. He walked over to where his fiancé was eating sitting down looking at him. “Did you even notice that I didn’t come home last night?”

Blaine had been debating what to tell Kurt when he woke up and saw all Kurt's most expensive items were missing, he had planned to clean up to claim that were robbed, but when he heard the bang he winced looking up at the other. “I uh did but I thought you were hanging out with one of your bandmates. When I woke up and saw your stuff missing, I almost called the cops, but I was going to call around to see if someone knew who took it. I am sorry for throwing a party it wasn’t the plan it was just to be a game night, but more people kept coming.” He reached over taking Kurt's hand since physical touch always seemed to calm the other man down.

Kurt sighed a little taking a glance around the loft glad to have grabbed most of his stuff last night that poor coffee table was not going to make it to his new place. “Yeah that was me when I came home from work I saw the party, and just took what had value to Elliott and spent the night on his couch.” He took Blaine's hand with both of his looking him in the eyes. “Blaine I love you but at the moment we are not at the same speed of living in New York. You still want to throw parties or go out to parties every week where I want to spend more time exploring having quiet evenings. I think for now I should move out till we can be on the same page lease on the loft is good for another five months. We are not breaking up just giving the other some space I want you to have fun, but it a bit too much for me to live with right now.”

Blaine debated on this new plan it would make hooking up easier, but it would make it harder for him to see Kurt every day and he would have to find a service to clean up the loft for him. Space could do them good he just needed to get his wild out, and then he would be ready to settle down to just being with Kurt. “I didn’t mean to drive you out of your home, but yeah some space might help us. Who are you going to live with or are you finding a place on your own love?”

Kurt took in a deep breath now this is the part he was sure could cause a fight. He pulled his hand away playing with his fingers. “Adam to be honest he needs a new place closer to work which would put me closer to school. I promise we will have our own space, and he promised if you want to come over that he will be polite. It is really for the best Blaine I wouldn’t be able to afford a place on my own, and I don’t want to make you move out since you just got here.”

Blaine had to school his features a little when Kurt said it was Adam that he was moving in with. He didn’t like the other man he saw how he looked at Kurt like he was the best thing ever wish Kurt was ok there were better guys out there a lot in New York, but the man seemed to be fixated on Kurt. Still, this meant he would be free to see others a bit more sure he felt guilty about sleeping behind Kurt's back, but the other man was always too busy for him he didn’t know why it not like living in New York was expensive. “While I don’t trust him you two seem really good friends, so okay if he tries anything please let me know ok?”

Kurt felt the stress leave his body sure it was a little weird that Blaine was just going with it so easily, but that was a good thing that made somethings a bit less stressful. “Thank you, dear, and I will promise he is a gentleman.” He stood up walking over giving Blaine a forehead kiss. “To show my thanks I am going to clean up the loft ok. That way you can get some rest maybe even order get some of the cronuts you like so much just relax ok?” Truthfully, he just wanted to see what was damaged, so he knew what to look for with Adam at IKEA hopefully not too much the move was going to eat some of his savings.


	8. Let see who Kurt real friends are in one direction the answer won't shock you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news speard like wildfire in their friend group who is actually on Kurt side for once?

The news of them not going to live together spread through their shared friend group quickly, and he was tempted to drop his phone in some water to get it to stop buzzing for a bit. First to confront him was Rachel who since she still lived with them made sense, but he thought before this they hadn’t truly talked in two maybe three weeks. Anytime they did was all about her being Franny so he learned to just stop hoping the girl would chill out at some point. He was eating breakfast when she came up to him crossing his arms, he looked at his oatmeal and sighed looking up at her. “What Rachel you been glaring at me for the past three days, and I just want to eat in peace.”

Rachel thought Blaine was telling a joke when he mentions to her that Kurt was going to move out the loft, but then the boxes came in which he started to fill. She couldn’t believe him they were supposed to live together until she got married who else was going to take care of her when she was busy with Broadway. “Why are you moving out? Why didn’t tell me that you were even thinking about moving out? I thought the three of us were having fun surviving New York together, and now you are just going to leave us. Do you even have a plan like where are you going to move to, or if you are going to have a roommate?” She sat down across from him shaking her head.

Kurt sighed pushing his bowl away picking up his coffee instead feeling like he wasn’t going to get to enjoy it now. “I can’t deal with the parties anymore it was fun when we first moved in, but now you and Blaine are having what seems like three a week. I want to focus on my studies and get some rest between my jobs I can’t do that with all that noise. Every time I tried to talk to you about what I am feeling you just hum, and then ignore it to tell me what drama is happening with Franny that week I gave up a while ago to tell you anything. We were it was great for a while, but we are all at different stages of living in New York it seems like it be best if I left so Blaine can get that experience without me dragging him down. Not yet I am going apartment hunting after my classes on Tuesday, and yes I will have a roommate Adam he moved back to New York for good. He was nice enough to let me move in with him we talked it over we agreed an even spilt on everything we got a couple of months before his lease runs out, but that is good we need the time to sort through our stuff.”

Rachel's jaw dropped a little when she heard who he was moving in with. “You are moving in with your ex? Does Blaine know he wouldn’t let you move out if he knew who you were planning to move in with? I can’t believe you Kurt what are you going to do date both of them cheating is not cool Kurt.” Who was going to take care of the loft now maybe if she could guilt him into staying they wouldn't have to worry about finding a service to do it for them.

Kurt could not believe what he was hearing he finished his coffee putting the mug into the sink. “Yes, I am moving in with Adam he is the only one who offered, and we are just friends Rachel he knows that nothing is going to happen. Yes, he knows I am moving in with Adam I told him my plan when I told him I was going to move out, and he does not get to control if I move out or not I am my own person. I am not going to date Adam we are just friends you can be friends with your ex if you ended on good terms You can not lecture me on cheating you cheated twice, and you pester me to get back with someone who cheated on me. You have no right to try to guilt-trip into moving out so stop I have made up my mind now if you excuse me I got classes to get to.”

Kurt was glad that he managed to get through Stage combat class without being attacked again, but he was happily chatting with some of the guys about their plans for the week. He had just pulled on his shirt when his phone went off he sighed picking it up slowly, but his face lit up when he saw who it was. He said goodbye to the guys walking out of the locker room answering his phone. “Hey Mercedes if you are here to ask me why I am moving out simple Blaine wants to party, and I want to focus on school we are cool with it we both agreed that we need a bit of space.” While she was at the engagement, she had a bit of a free pass she was focusing on recording her record which he respected. Now that things have calmed down a little they have been talking at least once a week it been nice to get close to her again.

Mercedes was glad she waited for Kurt to talk before asking her question it made since Kurt didn’t seem like the party type of New Yorker. “Hello, Boo, and yeah that answers most of my questions I got two more to ask then we can have our normal talk. Do you got a roommate because I will want to make sure whoever is going to be good for my boy, and two how would you recommend I move to New York? All this sun is wonderful, but I miss being close to you plus I am feeling a blank out here. I think a change of scene would do me some good, and the record people agree.”

Kurt sighed in relief sitting down in the café pulling out some of his easier work he knew she would get it he was thankful she got him. He nearly dropped his phone at his second question before calming down still smiling hard. “Wow ok that is awesome I miss dragging you to the mall to people watch and judge their outfits plus no one will watch Hells Kitchen with me you owe me so many seasons. Adam, I know moving in with your ex sounds really wrong, but he is a great guy I promise. We agreed to split everything down the middle, and get this I will have a room with actual walls again it is going to be great.”

Mercedes nodded along actually listening to Kurt talk instead of just waiting for her turn to speak. “I know I will bring cheesecake over to your new place so we can catch up promise. Well, you two ended on good terms right, and it sounds like you two are good friends so do what is best for you boo. Now tell me about your weekend you went to the flea market with Elliott, right? How many records found their way into your collection this week?” They talked for a good hour about their plans for the week what they did for the last week before having to stop due to school. “Well Boo call me soon tell me all about the apartments you see, and I will let you know when I have a move date bye!”

He should have known that Mercedes was going to be the only one that would be supportive of him moving out, about the rest of the talks he had with their other friends were the same. It all followed what seems like the same script only changing names for each person. It went Yes, I am moving out, no we aren’t breaking up we just need some space, yes I will have a new roommate Adam, yes my ex Blaine knows he is cool with it. It always ended with them saying he was going to cheat which was funny because most of them had cheated on someone in their past. It was going to be a long few weeks till he moved out he just knew some were going to guilt him into staying, but he was sure he was going to move out. It was his decision and it felt great so he wasn’t going to be pushed over not anymore.


	9. Step Seven: Apartment hunt together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go looking for a place to live

Adam had at least held his laughter in about a mile away before bursting into laughter covering his mouth, “I am sorry Kurt I know I shouldn’t laugh but.” The glare already made him laugh a little bit harder he took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. “Oh come on it is not every day where someone flirts with you to try to get you to sign on to a lease. I got to give to her she was pulling out all the stops to win you over.”

Kurt’s face was still red when Adam told him what she was trying to do he didn’t believe him he was wearing rainbow converse that had to send a clear message, but no she “dropped” her pen again bending in front of him. He rushed them out after that saying they will think it over, When Adam started laughing, he just glared at the man crossing his arms. “It is not funny Adam! I am wearing my rainbow converse how did she not know.” Kurt did let out a small chuckle a little before taking in a deep breath. “I get why that place was so small that the second bedroom was the size of a closet. Don’t even get me started on that bathroom I was too tall to fit in it I don’t know how you would even be able to fit in it.” He opened his planner marking out that address no way were they signing.

Adam nodded his head sighing a little opening up the folder moving the sheet to the no pile. “Shame it is in a wonderful neighborhood plus that dog park seems just your style.” He looked over Kurt’s shoulder to see when their next appointment was. “Seems like we got some time to kill before the next place. We should sit go over the other we seen get the yes and no pile we got to match.” He leads Kurt over to a coffee shop getting a tea for himself but got Kurt his mocha knowing that the other needed the caffeine boost. He sat down enjoying the drink for a moment before opening his folder. “Out of the five, we saw I only got two yes what about you?

Kurt took the mocha happily sipping it looking around the shop before looking back at Adam flipping open his planner at his list. “I got three but one I am on a fence with keeping it a yes.” He flipped over to the first apartment they saw today. “The 87th street one was good plenty of space for us a bathroom for each, but it was one of the more expensive ones we saw. The one of 58th was amazing I was shocked at the fact it was a three-bedroom at that price.

The kitchen was small but that living room was nice plenty of room to set up a good tv area. The one I am on the fence on is the one on 11 th street it looks great with all the fancy stuff in it, but that second bedroom was so small I think we would get mad at whoever got the bigger one in time.”

Adam nodded his head listening to Kurt’s reasoning looking at the different ones the other was talking about. “The 11th was in my no pile just for that reason no way could either of us fit our lives into that small room plus that closet was a joke. I also have the 58th one as a yes I was thinking we could turn it into like a study slash library we both have lots of books. My other was 149th street but now looking it over while it is the lowest price we saw it was also the one furthest from NYADA.” He looked over at the other places they had coming up. “Seems like the rest in our price range is around the same place.”

Kurt looked at the next place they had planned to look at making a small face at where the next two they were going to see where located. “I know it is closer than the loft because everything is closer than the loft, but yeah those are way out compared to the others. I think the one on 11th is the best for us close to what we both need with plenty of space for each of us to not be walking over each other.” Kurt smiled brightly marking the place with a highlighter in his planner as the leader.

Adam nodded moving it to the top of the pile using his apple sticker on the listing to mark his as the top as well. “We should still go look at the other two just in case, but I think the 11th will work which is great cause they got a close move-in date. Every day my landlord is trying to get me to sign papers to extend my lease. I told her twice that I am moving flats, but I think she thinks I am fibbing to get lower rent or something.” Adam looked at his watch before finishing off his tea standing up. “We better head out to the next to places who knows maybe the realtor will flirt with you again.”

Alex was standing outside the building looking at the different people walking by. She really needed to make this commission she hope this Aam will sign. She watched as a couple walked towards her holding some papers. They seemed a little bit young, but maybe she can make that work sell them on a bigger place for a young family. He walked over holding out her hand smiling. “Hello, my name is Alex I am here to show you two some apartments. Now which one of you is Adam I know you wanted to look at some two bedrooms, but I am going to show you a three because that what we have ready for show sorry. If you two are ready please follow me in.”

Adam looked at the woman giving her a small smile before putting a hand on Kurt’s lower back. “Hullo I am Adam, and this is Kurt he is going to be living with me. That is fine I know I put in the ask for a tour on a short term, but I would really like to get out of my place as soon as possible.” He followed her inside the building looking at the area making a small face at how it was decorated sure he had no eye for it like Kurt, but this was very tacky who wanted that many llamas in a lobby.

Kurt nodded his head smiling leaning into the touch playing with his ring a little. He just wanted to fidget and the ring was good for that. “Hi yes he is Adam my name is Kurt, and that is ok I am the same way can’t stan the commute to work anymore.” He followed her in making the same face as Adam did at the llamas. When they got into the elevator he moved a bit closer to Adam it was tiny the three of them could barely fit in it. When it started moving it sounded like someone was running their nails across a chalkboard. He gave Adam a glance at the sound before giving Alex a fake smile when she looked at them.

Alex tried to talk over the sound it one of the reasons she hated showing off this building the next was the room sizes sure the main area was a great size, but the bedrooms often ran on the small side. She walked out of the elevator to the apartment door unlocking it. “This is the apartment I will be showing you. Now it is move-in ready it has three bedrooms and 1.5 baths. The living room gives you this wonderful view of the park across the way. The area is great for young couples or maybe young families if you two are ready to settle down.” She saw the ring on Kurt’s hand. “Plenty of places for a date night and the school in the area are highly rated I would feel safe sending my own kids to them.”

Adam looked around the place wandering looking at all the little places it looked good, but the comment about them being a couple made him freeze. “Oh no no we aren’t dating. He is engaged to someone else just friends.” Though now he was thinking about living with Kurt as a couple. He had to trample that down right now he was here to be Kurt’s friend nothing more.

Kurt had gone right to the bedrooms they were a little on the smaller side of what they had seen it was quickly being put into the no pile. When she said they looked like a couple he froze. “Oh no no I am engaged to someone else we are friends just friends living together.” He could feel his heartbeat faster at the thought of dating Adam living with the man as a couple was something he packed away months ago. “We uh got another place to look at come on let go, Adam.” The two made their exit not really looking at each other, but the blushes on their face did show that at least they weren’t alone in their thoughts.

Alex watched them look around trying to figure out how to get them to sign when they froze. Oh no, they weren’t a couple, or at least wasn’t one anymore based on the looks that come on their faces. She opens her mouth to save the tour, but they were both already out of the apartment the door shutting before she got a word out. “Dang, it well they looked cute together at least maybe the next one.”


	10. The one where Blaine keeps getting caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine can't even wait for Kurt to be gone to start bringing over some "friends" who catches him in the act, and what lies do he spin

Kurt hadn’t even officially moved out of the loft yet when Blaine had been caught cheating for the second time. It was no surprise that it was Rachel who found out first she lived with the boys it was bound to happen. She had complained all day too, the directors, the backstage crew, even her co-star about every little thing that was wrong. At some point, they cut rehearsal early saying that they were done for the day. That suited her she was bored for the day anyway as she climbed up the loft stairs texting Kurt trying to pressure the other into making dinner. It was hard to find kosher, and vegan recipes plus she hated making her own food. She pulled the huge loft door opening going to drop her bag on the floor when she heard the moan. Ah perfect blackmail for Kurt to make dinner, she crept through the loft slowly holding her phone to take a photo. When she got to their side of the loft she paused she could barely just see a back, and it was the wrong color for either of the boys. Then slowly she could see Blaine’s arm rub up the back urging the man to go faster. She almost ran out of the apartment grabbing her bag on the way out. She thought about what she saw as she left, and in her own twisted logic, she thought it was fine. She understood men had needs, and Kurt was clearly not filling some of them for Blaine, plus he was moving in with his ex-boyfriend who she was sure he was sleeping with so no harm to either would be done.

Next was Sam he been trying to get out of the loft more sure he loved hanging out with his best bro Blaine, but when a lot of divas live together the fights could get pretty loud. He tried to spend his nights with whoever he was dating that week, but he just got dumped by the last girl. He didn’t know why something about how he kept calling her different names. He walked up the stairs trying to call Blaine not wanting to walk in on anything. He was calling on last time when he opens the loft door the sight he saw was burned into his head. He covered his eyes dropping his bag, and phone shaking his head. “Dudes we eat there what the hell.” When he heard two zippers he uncovered his eyes looking at the two men his jaw-dropping. “Blaine, who the hell is this what happened with Kurt? Are you cheating on him again bro not cool.”

Blaine was a bit pissed off it took him so long to get Luther to come over, but now the man was glaring at him storming out of the apartment. He looked at Sam trying to figure out how to spin this tucking in his shirt walking over. “Sorry, Sam I didn’t think you would come over man. That was Luther we have English together, and no not at all. We agreed to be on on a break we didn’t tell anyone about it cause we want to not worry everyone. Just for a while so we can see what it is like to be with other people, but we agreed not to tell each other anything. Can you keep it on the down-low man I don’t want Kurt feeling pressured?” He relaxed when Sam nodded ok well at least he knew Sam would keep his mouth shut. “Come on let us have a bro night just the two of us.” He wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulder leading him over to the couch.

Tina really should have taken the hint to leave when the door didn’t pull open on her first try. It was even more obvious when after knocking on the door for a good five minutes before calling out. “Blaine open this door or I swear I will put hair remover into your hair gel.” She smiled a little putting her hands on her hip when she heard the shuffling on the other side of the door. When it was only cracked open with Blaine’s head poking out his face a bit red. She took in his appearance and let out a small smirk. “See knew Kurt come to his sense for you I wi-” When the voice called out to Blaine to come back to bed it was much deeper than Kurt’s natural voice.

Blaine dropped his head on the doorway thinking of a way to get Tina to leave and keep her mouth shut he was still worried Sam would spill it on accident. “Look Tina I am just trying to get back at him. You know he is moving in with his ex in a couple of days if he going to share a space with another man so will I please don’t tell him.” He gave Tina a small pout trying to pull off a puppy dog look.

Tina thought a little about it going over the facts in her head. Sure she had that stupid crush on Blaine last year, but Kurt was her first friend it felt a bit wrong. They were just becoming friends again, but he was moving in with his ex she was torn. “This better be the last time Anderson after this if you share a bed with another I will tell.” 

Kurt was having a weird couple of weeks first red flag Blaine had been extra romantic which was nice it been a while since they went on proper dates like that. Next was Rachel giving him a look of knowing something he didn’t, but he just pushed that to the side thinking it was something to do with Broadway. Next was Sam who kept walking up to him to talk about something but then would change his mind saying it was nothing. Finally, Tina was barely around but that itself was odd she normally never missed their potluck, but every time he called her she makes up some excuse. He didn’t know what was going on but it was leaving him with a feeling of dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a bit on this one I was unsure who to write, but it almost time for Klaine to end woo!


End file.
